1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable harness assembly for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cable harness assembly for guiding a disk brake control hose, a control cable or the like in accompaniment with a conventional cable stopper brazed on a bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
An arrangement of a generic cable harness is described in the ROC (Taiwan) Patent Publication No. 361417, such as that in FIG. 10. This type of cable harness A includes a cable gripper 33, a connector 30 and a connecting screw 31. The cable harness A is mounted to a bicycle by being mounted to a conventional cable stopper 11 brazed on the bicycle frame.
However, in such a type of cable harness A, the connector screw 31 must be detached from the connector 30 and then removed from the cable gripper 33 prior to being mounted to a cable stopper 11 of the bicycle frame. This arrangement is thus tedious to use and may easily result in losing small parts after dismantling.
The necessity arises of mounting a cable harness to the cable stopper without having to dismantle the cable harness in order to carry out mounting operations.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a cable harness assembly which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cable harness assembly that is easy to install.
More specifically, an object of the invention to design an arrangement for holding hoses, cables, or hydraulic lines in such a way that easy mounting is possible without the necessity to dismantle the cable harness assembly. As a result, losing of small parts can also be prevented and mounting can be easily accomplished without involving extraneous work.
To achieve the intended object, this invention discloses a cable harness assembly comprising a hose hanger, a hanger stopper, a stopper bushing and a hanger fixing bolt, wherein the stopper bushing expands when the fixing bolt is fastened to the hanger stopper forcing the hose hanger and the hanger stopper to press against the stopper bushing.
A further embodiment including a hose hanger and a stopper bushing is disclosed where the stopper bushing will rotate and skew with respect to the hose hanger while performing the fastening operation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.